Centralized mobility solutions, such as mobile Internet protocol version 6 (IPv6) or the different macro-level mobility management solutions of third generation partnership project (3GPP) evolved packet system (EPS), may base operation on the existence of a central entity, for example, home agent (HA), local mobility anchor (LMA), packet data network (PDN) gateway (PGW), or gateway general packet radio service (GPRS) support node (GGSN), that anchors the Internet protocol (IP) address used by a wireless transmit/receive unit (WTRU), (i.e., a mobile node (MN)). This central anchor point may be in charge of tracking the location of the WTRU and redirecting its traffic towards its current topological location. While this manner of addressing mobility management has been fully developed by the mobile IP protocol family and its many extensions, there are also several limitations that have been identified.
Distributed and dynamic mobility management (DMM) basically develops the concept of a flatter system, in which mobility anchors may be placed closer to the user, thus distributing the control and data infrastructures among the entities located at the edge of the access network. DMM solutions have addressed cases when a WTRU is anchored at a single point and, due to movement, some reconfiguration, and access to different content, a new network anchor may be needed. However, it has not been defined how a DMM solution may work when a WTRU needs to connect to multiple anchors across one or multiple operators. In this case, it is expected that the WTRU may establish different sessions with multiple data flows and may need to connect to multiple gateways, which may potentially pertain to different operators, as it moves along.